Necklace
by smartbot94
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have an amicable break up, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Kurt goes to the mall to try to distract himself and runs into Mike there. They talk...but Kurt does something he never dreamed of. He kisses Mike. Then he runs.


**A/N: I am completely obsessed with this show. I was always too scared to write a fanfic of it though (even though I read them **_**constantly**_**) because I didn't think I could do this AMAZING show justice. But I had an idea and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are! And normally, I'm a Puck/Kurt shipper, but ever since I read some Mike/Kurt fics I just fell in love. And there are definitely not enough M/K fics to go around so I thought I'd contribute. Anyway, if you're still reading this crap, enjoy! :-)**

Necklace

Chapter 1 - Emotionally Compromised

Okay, this was bad. I can't focus on anything. Calculus so wasn't happening. Neither was that essay on the Civil War. I throw down my pencil in frustration and storm over to my bed and flop down on it.

How could he have done that? Blaine actually broke up with me. I can't say that I didn't see it coming. He had been more distant from me for the past week. You know me, jumping to conclusions. The first reason that I came up with for his behavior was that he was cheating on me. After all, Dalton Academy does have quite a few gay people. He told me earlier today though, that he never cheated on me and I totally believed him. He just said that he didn't think that we would work together. Apparently I was becoming _too_ infatuated with him. How is that possible? All I did was love him with all my heart and kiss him every chance I had and held his hand all costs...He was my first boyfriend. I had to treat him as such. Maybe I did go just a _bit_ overboard...

Nonetheless, I still feel horrible about the whole situation. Good thing we're still friends, as awkward as it might be to be friends with your ex.

I know I need to get up and out of the house. Otherwise I'm going to end up eating carbs, for Gaga's sake. Can't let that happen. I pick up my phone and send a text to Mercedes:

_Hey dear, I think we need to go shopping or something. I'm in a bad mood because of the whole Blaine situation and staying home isn't going to do me any good. Mall in an hour?_

I walk around my room trying to pass the time. I flip through my closet and nothing out of my fabulous wardrobe even slightly interests me. This isn't good. I really do need to go shopping. A few more seconds go by before my phone buzzes at me. Of course it's from Mercedes.

_OMG im sorry boy but i cant. my dad is taking us all out to eat lunch and do some stuff afterwards. sorry boo!_

I don't think I'm even going to text back. I'll just go to the mall by myself. I put my phone in my pocket, grab my keys, and head out the door.

The drive there is uneventful. I get to the mall and park my baby. I make sure that my hair is perfect in the rear view mirror before exiting the car and heading towards the front mall entrance.

I walk around aimlessly once I enter, however. Not even clothing stores interest me. I must be getting a fever because something is definitely wrong if looking at the new Marc Jacobs collection doesn't pique my interest.

Eventually I round a corner with a jewelry store tucked inside. My heart drops. I look through the beautiful diamonds and gold to see the same necklace that I had bought Blaine for his birthday two weeks ago. I can't believe I wasted most of my fashion budget on that and now we're not even together. I huffed, crossed my arms, and walked away with a tear trickling down my face.

I tear around the next corner and run smack into somebody and fall backwards. I let out a oomph in pain.

The other person says, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was go-"

I shook my head and looked up. It was Mike Chang who I had run into. Just great. Somebody I know to see me cry.

"Oh, it's you Kurt. I'm really sorry. Here, give me your hand and I'll help you up." He reaches for my hand and I grab it and he pulls me up with ease. He underestimates my weight because he pulls me with a bit more force than needed and I smack into his chest. Thank goodness he's quite a bit taller than me because otherwise I would have smacked him in the face. His body is warm and I want to cuddle into him, but then it hits me. He's straight and I'm probably freaking him out right now. I quickly push away from him and straighten out my unfortunately wrinkled fuchsia sweater.

"Sorry again," Mike says to me while I'm recoifing my hair.

"No need," I take a deep breath. "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. But anyway, I have to go, so I'll see you later Kurt." He smiles and starts to saunter away, but then quickly turns back around after looking me straight in the face.

"Kurt, have you...have you been crying?"

"No," I manage to choke out. I know I'm lying to him, but whatever. I'm more worried that he could even notice. Tear stains make my cheeks all flushed and are horrible on my face. I'm going to need to double my skin care routine tonight.

"I think you're fibbing. Wanna go sit in the food court and...you know, talk about it or something?"

"No," I say again, "You said you had to go, so go." I know I sounded mean to him, but I didn't need him worrying about me. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself...I think.

"Oh, I'm just here to buy a necklace for Tina. It's her birthday soon and she made sure to warn me that if I didn't get her a good gift I wouldn't live to see the sun rise the next day." He chuckles and I do too. He has a rather cute laugh. I couldn't think that, though. Obviously Mike is happy with Tina and truth be told, I'm a bit emotionally compromised at the moment. I'm not stupid. I know when I'm not quite stable and now is one of those moments.

Mike continues talking to me as I stare into his brown eyes. "Anyway, I have like all day to go to the jewelry store so I really do have the time to talk." He looks down and twiddled his thumbs. "O-only if you want to, that is."

"It's not that," I replied, "You know I could talk for hours and hours about my personal life, it's just...what I'm upset about might be awkward to talk about with a straight guy." I winced at the word straight.

"Ahhh, I see. Guy troubles, huh?"

I nod.

"What happened?" He looks like he's truly concerned.

"My boyfriend..." I start crying just a little bit more at the thought. "He broke up with me today."

"Ouch. I'm sorry there, little buddy. Break ups are never very enjoyable." I see him let out a struggled chuckle.

I feel a sudden urge to leave. I'd love for him to help me or even listen to my problems, but I really need to be alone right now.

"I gotta go." I stand up and start to slowly saunter away.

I feel a hand on my arm attempting to bring me back though.

"Did I do something? Why are you randomly upset?" Mikes looks worried.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just think that being alone would be best for me right now." I attempt to smile but epically fail.

"From my past experiences, being alone when you're like, depressed doesn't usually lead to good decision-making." Of course Mike would try to be rational right now. But I'm not ready to be. I need to keep up my reputation as the overly emotional gay guy.

"I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I just have to go. It's not like you _truly_ care about my problems."

He looks heartbroken.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I don't even know right now." My voice is getting higher and higher as I get more upset. "You don't need to be talking to me while I'm like this. I'm just gonna be mean and bitchy and say stuff I don't mean and just ugh!"

"Kurt, you seriously need to calm down." He looks at me straight-faced. "If you really feel like you need to be alone right now, then go home. Just remember that I'll always be there for you if you need to talk."

He's so sweet, I could just kiss him. So I do. Right on the lips. I'm on cloud nine, but only for a moment. It hits me that this is Mike Chang. Straight guy who's in love with Tina. I feel horrible and push myself away from him. I'm sure the look on my face is one of sheer terror. I back up a few steps before turning around and bolting through the mall. This is what happens when I'm emotionally compromised. Didn't I tell you?

**A/N: Just as a little side note to prevent future confusion, this story is going to ignore the fact that Kurt transferred to Dalton. He just met Blaine there and they started dating eventually. -nodnod-**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Should I continue?**


End file.
